


Dawn

by atharrixrdan-archive (RiordanHawkAthar)



Series: Batman: Knight's Legacy [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiordanHawkAthar/pseuds/atharrixrdan-archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night is always darkest just before the dawn. But now the dawn had arrived; and soon, the sun would rise much brighter than it ever had before." - Post-TDKR. Bruce/Selina pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

He held her delicately in his toned arms; afraid to hug her tighter for fear of hurting her. A button nose wrinkled and a small mouth opened and closed, before stilling as their owner drifted back into sleep while listening to a strong heartbeat that was beside a blanket covered ear.

_How could something so fragile, ever belong to someone like him?_ It was as if he were in a dream...

But this wasn't a dream, and the tiny baby nestled in his arms was really there. A small hand had enclosed itself around the tip of his index finger with no sign of letting go any time soon- this, while he rubbed a thumb lightly over the tiny digits that connected her to him, and him to her. This was his child- his daughter; a little being he had not dared to believe in until she had been placed in his arms for the first time - and who already had him wrapped around her tiny, little finger.

A lump formed in the back of his throat at such a thought, as he drank in the sight of the bundle wrapped in the confines of a pink blanket that matched her rosy cheeks.

_How could such a small thing affect him more than the horrors of his past combined?_

_How could apart of him feel the tendrils of the long forgotten notions of fear stir once more upon holding the little girl, when he knew the fear was gone?_

It was puzzling trying to comprehend it all....

A hand placed lightly on his shoulder, however, brought Bruce Wayne back from such notions, and back into the softly lit room he stood in- clad in a pair of jeans, and simple t-shirt while bare feet acknowledged the slight coolness of a polished wooden floor. At the sight of the hands owner, Bruce offered a tired smile as Alfred Pennyworth stood at his side. The former butler had been present at Bruce's own birth all those years ago- it was only apt therefore, that he should be present at the birth of someone the older man could consider as a surrogate grandchild now. It was also something that Bruce was thankful for.

"You should get some rest, Master Bruce," Alfred said in a low tone, upon seeing the tiredness showing in his former charge's blue eyes. "You look exhausted." He added with a small smile.

Alfred had been taking in the sight of the new father and daughter from the doorway with a sense of pride growing. The man of this scene was a far cry from the young boy he had once sworn to protect- who in turn had become a legend in his own right. While Bruce Wayne had been declared dead and subsequently buried following the nuclear detonation, _Bruce Knight_ (as he was now known by) had been thriving far away from Gotham City.

"I'm alright," the former billionaire answered with a smirk. "I've had worse," he joked, referring to his lack of sleep as being the mere tip of the iceberg in a long line of limits the former Prince of Gotham had pushed his body beyond.

Alfred, however, gave him a raised eyebrow that clearly said ' _I am not amused_ ' which caused Bruce to chuckle. " Be that as it may, sir, you're going to need all the sleep you can get if the young Miss Knight is anything like her parents."

Bruce gave a knowing smile, as he continued to brush his thumb lightly over his daughter's tiny fingers in a motion that helped ease his own worries about this new chapter in his rather adventurous life.

Little Katelyn Mary Knight was not only a testament to her parent's love (for which there was much between the former billionaire and his jewel thieving wife), she was also now the legacy of a wisened old man who had once made a promise to look after a grieving young boy following the death of his parent's many years ago - and who had continued to look after the boy when he became a man who had put on a mask in order to save a city he had loved so much from itself.

"I know, Alfred. I just don't think I would be comfortable putting her down." Bruce admitted sheepishly, as he continued his gentle motions; partly amazed she hadn't stirred at the constant ministrations. Even now, he was on guard- protecting what was most precious to him; despite having nothing to protect them from.

"She is beautiful, Master Wayne," Alfred mused as old eyes found themselves drawn to the sleeping newborn. "They would be very proud." The former butler spoke softly, as Bruce followed his oldest friends gaze.

Alfred was the only connection Bruce had to his parents, Thomas and Mary- and so to hear those words from the man who had been more than just a friend over the years, brought warm feelings that could only be rivaled by the ones he held for his wife; his daughter; and Alfred himself.

"Thankyou, Alfred." Bruce answered after a few moments with a tired smile, meaning every word.

How one simple sentence could sum up so much, Bruce would never know- but the older man seemed to understand, for he nodded silently.

"Well as you seem to have everything under control, sir," the older man spoke upon a silent moment being shared - the pair no longer needed words; they knew eachother so well. "I think I shall call it a night."

Bringing a slightly frail hand up, Alfred gently brushed a finger over the soft cheek of Bruce and Selina's sleeping daughter. "Goodnight, Little One,"

"Goodnight, Alfred," Bruce nodded as Alfred took his leave; closing the door to the small room adjoining the Master bedroom softly in his wake - allowing Bruce to be alone with Katelyn.

Turning back to the sleeping girl in his arms, Bruce bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead, as Katelyn's head turned unconsciously into his chest in sleep.  Bruce smiled at the action while sparing a glance behind himself, as he began to step backwards until he felt the back of his jean clad legs hit the edge a coffee Colored two-seater sofa.

Slowly easing himself down, Bruce felt a new wave of tiredness overcome him, as he moved to lay across the sofa with his head resting on the arm. Shifting his hold slightly, he moved Katelyn so that she came to rest on his chest while he kept one arm around her so she didn't fall.

The little girl, having lost the finger she had been gripping, then took hold of the dark fabric that clung to Bruce's still toned chest in response to the slight change in her sleeping position and continued to sleep on unawares. The small action brought a grin to the new fathers face, as he shifted slightly before closing his blue eyes and allowed himself to fully relax as his breathing evened out almost immediately.

Such a simple scene as the one playing out had been a dream the man once known as 'Batman' had only thought about; but now it was reality, and it was time he fully embraced it. After hiding so long in the shadows, Bruce Wayne allowed himself the luxury of basking in sunlight for the first time since the death of his parents when he was a small boy. He had found a wife in Selina Kyle, who he would not change for all the money in the world, and now had a daughter he already loved more than life itself.

The Dark Knight may have died defending Gotham City by sacrificing all he had- but the Knight's Legacy had only just truly begun to be revealed.

Afterall, they say the night is always darkest just before the dawn. But now the dawn had arrived; and soon, the sun would rise much brighter than it ever had before. 


End file.
